


midnight love

by ughitsfrance



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughitsfrance/pseuds/ughitsfrance
Summary: catra had never let anyone inside her walls, not until adora and her had met in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	midnight love

i will be posting as soon as i can.

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing catradora fic :> the idea came up when i couldn't sleep at 3am and i thought, why not give it a shot? i hope y'all liked it.


End file.
